teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī) is an edgy, over-popular villain. He was a survivor of the Saiyan warrior race and is the main antagonist of Movies 8 and 10 (with his clone, Bio-Broly appearing in Movie 11). Early Life When Broly was a baby, he was discovered to have a very high power level of 10,000. Fearful of him overthrowing him, King Vegeta ordered his execution, but couldn't kill him with his dagger. Broly was left to die with his father Paragus, until Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta, though Broly was able to get him and his father out of the destruction by harnessing his latent power. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly was present when his father showed Vegeta around his castle, and Broly very meekly talked with him. While Vegeta was dismissive of Broly's meek personality, he allowed him permission to have sex with his "daughter" "Princess" Trunks. Broly later appeared when his father tried to convince Vegeta to not leave until Goku arrived. When Goku asked what happened to the South Galaxy, Paragus explained that he accidentally said Broly's trigger word, causing him to rampage and destroy the aforementioned galaxy. When Vegeta started calling Goku by his Saiyan name "Kakarot", Broly started to tense up, eventually growing more angry, and powering up into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Upon transforming fully Broly proceeds to mock Goku, claiming that while Goku said his power was pretty big, his own power is "MAXIMUM!". After Goku incites Broly by telling him to "prove it" Broly proceeds to unleash an all-out assault on the Z-fighters with the exception of Vegeta who has been rendered dumbstruck by Broly's power and how cool his transformation had been. Partway through the fight Goku pauses and tells Broly that while he doesn't want to tell Broly how to be the Legendary Super Saiyan that Broly's manner of fighting all out right at the start of the fight is all wrong and that he's supposed to start small and build up to it, only for Broly to counter that "he is starting out small" terrifying the Saiyans. Krillin then unexpectedly arrives with the Shamoshan slaves (they claim there was no way they were going to miss sadism like this), Broly upon seeing them responds to this by claiming that the slaves know their place under their master's feet and that since they want the ultimate punishment he will just blow up their home planet, which he proceeds to do so before they can recall their "safe word" in time to stop him. Broly then proceeds to once again devastate the Z-fighters all while Paragus explains to Vegeta that Broly's hatred for Kakarot is due to the fact Broly had to listen to him cry "for like three hours" a fact whose stupidity is so intense it causes Vegeta to violently whiplash between calling Broly cool and dumb. Broly, his power continuing to grow, proceeds to unleash dozens of energy blasts across the planet-destroying the ship the crew used to arrive on the planet in the process and devastating the landscape. All hope seems lost until Piccolo arrives at the last minute in a new space ship to save Gohan from an energy blast after having heard him call out for help. Broly remarks that Piccolo is new and asks him his power level only for him to respond to give him a minute and cause Broly to suddenly scream out in a rage that "Broly does not like to wait!". Piccolo heals the Z-fighters with some Senzu beans he brought along and he and the three Saiyans team up against Broly, but even the combined might of them can't defeat him. Piccolo, after getting blasted into a mountain and subsequently failing to get Vegeta to help in the fight once more, attacks Broly with the remaining Z-fighters but again is quickly overwhelmed. Broly now having seemingly defeated all the Z-fighters and disappointed that Goku, despite being the one who defeated Freeza, is weak against him prepares to kill them all. Before he can do so though, Vegeta finally snaps out of his daze and goes Super Saiyan to fight him, only to get knocked out quickly. Without any more enemies left to fight Broly's mind finally seems to snap completely leaving him only be able to say single words and repeat "Kakarot" over and over. Upon the realization of how far his son's mind has degraded Paragus fires up an escape pod to leave only for Broly to catch him, crush the Saiyan Pod, and hurl him along with it into the oncoming meteor killing him. The five Z-fighters realizing that this fight is one of their worst ever and desperate to end it, agree to pour their energy into Goku. Goku now energized uses his new power to land one powerful punch against Broly who flashes back to the maternity ward he and Goku were both in as infants before crying out one final cry of "Kakarot!" and vanishing in a massive explosion. Personality Unlike a lot of Saiyans, Broly seems meek when not angry, though likes to snark quietly to people, showing a passive-aggressive side. However, below the surface, he bares a deep-seated hatred for Goku (or Kakarot to be specific) only remaining calm when he saw Goku because he didn't know he and "Kakarot" were actually the same people. Even mentioning the name "Kakarot" is enough to send him into a galaxy destroying rage. He tends to ask people their power levels, referring to his own as "pretty big." Broly also gains an immediate liking/attraction to Trunks after gaining Vegeta's permission to "bed her", causing him to compliment Trunks' lavender hair which "smells like strawberries" much to Trunks' discomfort. After his transformation, Broly's genocidal rage and sadism become more apparent to the point he even refers to himself as "the devil" while at the same time his attraction to Trunks grows. Even after Broly realizes that Trunks is not a woman, he doesn't seem bothered by this possibly showing he is bisexual by calling Trunks a "Dirty boy". He was even aroused by the fact that Trunks killed Freeza. However, his attraction to Trunks is not so great as to stop him from beating him to the ground like the others both because they were opponents and because Trunks "lied to him" about being a woman (even though the confusion was actually Vegeta's fault due to referring to Trunks as a princess ). As the fight progresses Broly's mind becomes gradually becomes more and more unhinged, causing his manner of speech to shift into the third person and continuously degenerating from there. By the end, the fight his mind has degraded so far that the only thing he is seemingly capable of doing besides unleashing destruction is to repeat the name "Kakarot" over and over (much like how he would act in his second movie appearance). Abilities Attacks * Eraser Cannon: Broly fires a green ki sphere against his opponents. Used during his fight against the Z-Fighters. ** Blaster Meteor: Broly forms an energy shield, and then releases multiple Eraser Cannons. Used during his fight against the Z-Fighters. ** Gigantic Hammer: ''' Transformations * Super Saiyan: As with most Saiyans, Broly can power up into a Super Saiyan with his power increased to 50x's. Unlike most Super Saiyans, Broly's hair color changes to neon when transformed because of his father's mind control device placed on him. Seen briefly when he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. * '''Legendary Super Saiyan: Broly's true Super Saiyan mode. Broly gains more muscle mass and gains a greenish-yellow aura around him plus he loses his pupils and his control First seen after going angry at the name Kakarot. And when he’s at full power he gets a Power Level of 1,400,000,000 (estimated) and the rest of the Super Saiyans like Goku And Vegeta have a power level of 150,000,000 (estimated). There is however a downside: the longer Broly stays in this form, his mind degrades, causing a serious problem with his vocabulary. By the end of the movie, he becomes so dumb to the point where the only thing he can say is Goku's Saiyan name of Kakarot. Trivia * Before Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan aired, there were a few mentions of Broly: ** In the Halloween special, Nappa is dressed as Broly, and as a nod to his voice actor Vic Mignogna, has his vocal cords hurts every time he voices him ** In the Bardock special, Bardock scans Broly's power by mistake. The narrator also states that a "raging monster and his father" survived Planet Vegeta's explosion * Most of Team Four Star has shown a strong dislike of Broly, due to his perceived lack of personality and being the epitome of what they believe to be the weaker points of DBZ. ESPECIALLY KasierNeko, as highlighted in his tweets following the announcement of the DBS Movie's title. ** However, they like his Super version due to having more depth and personality (as well having Broly's - and to a higher degree, Paragus' - hatred towards Goku changed to Vegeta, which is more justifiable due to King Vegeta sending Broly off to Vampa as a baby in a feat of jealousy). * Although KaiserNeko has stated they were considering skipping Broly Abridged, as of February 2016, DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan was done right before the Cell Games. * Before Movie 8 would be premiered, fans of TFS speculate if Broly should be given a British accent and a personality of a gentleman. This has since been disproven. * In a Livestream after the release of Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, Lanipator stated that they originally wanted to get YouTuber Markiplier as Broly, but it didn't work out because of Mark's incredibly busy schedule. * An inside joke within the TFS fanbase is to repeatedly ask "When''' Broly"'' ''(As in Movie 8 Abridged) '' ''whenever his character or movie'' ''is mentioned. This is due to the character's infamous popularity and TFS' personal dislike of the character and his respective movies. This trend may have started due to Lanipator's mention during a conference, that at some point someone 'simply asked him, "When Broly".'' ** This has been acknowledged by Team Four Star themselves during the video I AM THE HYPE And so can you by leaving a poster in the background's wall with the text WEN BROLI. ** On April Fool's day, a video titled Dragonballz Abridged MOVIE: BROLLY (Later renamed Abridgimon: THE MOVIE) was released. Both the initial title as well as it's circumstances of release make fun of this trend. It went as far as including a scene, in particular, referencing Wen Broly, specifically using it to help defeat Diaboromon. ** This fact is even parodied within the movie itself as Goku and Gohan lament Broly's strength to each other. Goku in response to Gohan's angst at the situation and his failure to get into the college from the beginning of the episode responds that he shouldn't worry as his movie (Bojack Unleashed) is next, only for Broly to scream out "But now is Broly! NOW BROLY!" * In the aforementioned April Fool's video description, (Before it was changed to fit Abridgimon's) Broly had been cast as Markiplier. It is heavily implied to be a joke. ** Markiplier was confirmed to have been offered the role but had to decline due to prior commitments and an excessive workload. * On TFS Gaming there have been jokes of his character being similar to the wrestler Brock Lesnar. * The safe word which the Shamoshan's try in vain to remember to stop Broly from destroying their planet is "Broccoli" the very same vegetable whose Japanese name is the basis that Broly's own name is derived. *Broly is the second character to have his named referenced after Vegeta. * After learning Broly's reason for hating Goku, Vegeta goes into shock and repeatedly says "But......that's really dumb, but he's so cool! But that's so dumb!" This is a jab at how, despite Broly having an interesting concept it's all brought down by him hating Goku due to him crying when they were babies, when even in the abridged movie Vegeta brings up the fact that his father, King Vegeta, tried to kill Broly as a baby, something much more serious than being kept up by a crying Goku. Even Goku's Abridged voice actor MasakoX says that changing Broly's hatred to Vegeta's family would make much more sense than Goku crying like a baby. Later on, * in the movie Vegeta describes the Legendary Super Sayian as being motivated by a crying infant and therefore him being a literal big baby himself. * His voice seems to be a parody of Nathan Fielder. * Broly is referenced in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101 Category:DBZA Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Gods Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Dicks Category:Pricks Category:Idiots Category:Assholes Category:The Society